How to Annoy the Flock
by Shinx-Mafia2098
Summary: Lists of how you can annoy your favorite characters, also known as the Flock. R&R Pleas. Rated T just incase


How to annoy the flock...

Fang

1. Ask him if he likes the color pink.

2. When he flies at you all angry, tell him to poop in mid-air

3. When he's sleeping pull out some of his feathers

4. -Then tickle his face with his feather

5. Tell him that Iggy has a crush on him.

6. Keep telling him until he punches you then go tell on him to Max.

7. Tell him that Nudge thinks he's sexy

8. Tell him he should shave his head like Brittney.

9. Get in a loud conversation with Max if he uses tampons or liners

10. Tell him that Dylan is better than him.

11. Get a picture of him while he's on the shower and post it in his blog.

12. Ask him that he has dandruff and he need a hair cut.

13. Ask him if he dyed his hair or is he just born as a goth kid.

14. Cut off his hair when he falls asleep.

15. Pay Gazzy Ten bucks to him in the shin. Laugh the whole time.

16. Get plushies of the Erasers and tell him that Erasers are better than Max.

17. Tell him that Max isn't cute. -Bonus if Max hears you-

18. Tell Angel to read his mind. Say everything that he's thinking about out loud. Protest it! Make sure you're right next to him.

19. If he hears you, run away like hell!

20. Ask him watch a chick flick with you, Max, Nudge and Angel.

21. If he isn't talking to you ask him why you heard Max in his room last night.

22.-And she was making all these weird sounds. -Bonus if you look innocent-

23. Whenever he says something say: "So is your face!"

24. Persuade take you to Build a Bear.

25. Tell him to play tea party with you ~girls only~

26. -If he refuses tell him that you would tell Max to breakup with him.

27.--If that doesn't work, Compare him to Dylan.

28. Tell Dylan that he's the best Avian American there is. -Make sure Fang can hear you-

29. The old Point Scream and Run!

30. Ask him why he likes black.

31. If the answer isn't good enough, keep asking him.

32. Fill his room with girly stuff.

33. When he falls asleep, dye his hair blonde.

34. Replace his shampoo with bleach.

35. Ask why he looks like Kanda from D. Gray-man (If you guys don't know him, he looks just like a twin Fang.)

36. -If he asks who Kanda is, give him the silent treatment.

37. Ask him if he knows what Yaoi is.

38. Show him fanarts about him and Max.

39. Show fanfiction to him.

40. --Any fanfiction couple counts, IggyxFang MaxXFang or some weird thing like FangXAnne

41. Say the following sentences in public:

"Are you emo or are just born that way?"

"I seriously think you should use a condom next time, Fang. You got Max Pregnant."

"Where do babies come from Fang?"

42. Ask Max (in front of the flock) If Fang is good in bed?

43. Get in his way constantly, even in front of the bathroom.

44. If he asks why? Tell him that you have you rights and this is a free country, you could do whatever you want.

45. Whenever he says something ask "Why?" after each sentence.

46. Go to a random chick then go to Fang and introduce him to her. Say: "Hey this is Fang, would you like to go out with him sometime?" -Bonus if Max hears.-

47. Tell him you want to name your cat after him. "Fang the Cat'

48. Ask him why he named himself Fang. If he answers that question tell him in an obnoxius tone "Why didn't you name yourself something more manly like Nicholas, Alto, or even Xanxus? Fang sounds like a sissy name you know?"

49. Ask him if he would name his child with Max "Tooth"

50. HIde his comb, hair ties, and hair gel.

51. HIde his eyeliner, does he wear it, find out.

52. Ask him if he likes his package **(a/n: not mine, but my cousin's)**

53. Tell him Max is bisexual.

54. Ask him if he's an hermophrodite.

55. Ask him if he's anorexic.

56. Dye his things pink.

57. Tell him that Max doesn't like his fashion sense.

58. Poke him and Poke him, until he says "WHAT" Say "Hi" Run Away.

59. Touch him and say: "OMG I touched an Emo Kid!"

60. When he says something say: "and then?"

BONUS: Stare at him.


End file.
